Les Noëls de Phineas
by Eliane62
Summary: Parce que, comme à chaque fois que le mot "Noël" était prononcé devant lui, deux prénoms venaient immanquablement s'emmêler aux souvenirs de Phineas : ceux de son frère, Sirius, et de sa soeur, Isla, qu'il avait tous deux perdus à quelques jours de Noël.


Bonjour !

Voilà un Os que j'ai écrit pour Marlenedz, membre d'hpfanfiction, dans le cadre d'un projet cadeau de Noël. Le principe était simple: des membres sur le forum d'hpf se sont inscrits dans un sujet de Noël en précisant ses préférences. Chaque membre inscrit a eu à écrire une fic pour quelqu'un en suivant si possible ses préférences! Et en gardant jusqu'au bout la surprise de l'identité de l'auteur de la fic-cadeau... C'est ainsi que j'ai eu à écrire pour Marlenedz, qui désirait une fiction autour d'un personnage peu utilisé. J'ai donc porté mon choix sur Phineas, et je ne le regrette pas, puisque Marlenedz a semblé avoir bien aimé cet Os, et qu'écrire sur Phineas fut une expérience très intéressante que je renouvellerais peut-être un jour ^^

Voici donc l'Os en question :D

* * *

**Les Noëls de Phineas Black**

Les différents portraits du bureau directorial, du moins ceux déjà éveillés, concentrèrent leur attention sur l'entrée de la pièce dès que le grincement de l'escalier de pierres menant à cet endroit se fit entendre. Puis le bruit s'arrêta, et la porte doucement s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Albus Dumbledore étonnamment joyeux - ou du moins, plus joyeux que d'habitude - tenant dans une main une paire de chaussettes multicolores - Qui donc la lui avait achetée ? - ainsi qu'un paquet de bonbons au citron dans l'autre - son pot précédent était vide. Le directeur sifflotait également un air entraînant que Phineas Black, immobile dans son cadre, ne réussit à reconnaître.

« Joyeux Noël, Albus ! s'écria Dilys Derwent.

- Oui, Professeur Dumbledore, un joyeux Noël de plus ! ajouta un autre tableau. »

Les quelques portraits encore endormis se réveillèrent brusquement, et bientôt tous prononcèrent l'exclamation habituelle. Albus les remercia en riant, tout en leur souhaitant de même.

Mais Phineas n'écoutait plus.

Noël. Encore un de plus. Et dire qu'il avait oublié la date. Lui qui avait, durant toute sa vie, été impatient, heureux, attristé, et même angoissé rien qu'à l'approche de cette date, l'adjectif variant selon les années.

« Phineas ? »

La voix du Professeur Dumbledore, nuance d'étonnement et d'inquiétude.

Mais l'interpelé n'entendait plus. Immergé dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, l'ancien directeur ne répondit pas.

Le jour de Noël et le réveillon qui l'accompagnait avaient été des moments réellement importants de sa vie. Au point que, chaque jour, un peu plus, la nostalgie de cette époque le prenait.

Une fois de plus, Phineas Black remonta le temps.

OoOoO

Le tout premier Noël dont l'ancien directeur se souvenait avait été bercé par les larmes de sa mère. D'ailleurs, celle-ci n'avait que rarement pleuré après cette terrible année qui l'avait rendue insensible à tout, et ses sourires désormais sonnaient faux. Mais les larmes possédaient une explication. En effet, Sirius Black premier du nom, le fils aîné de la prestigieuse famille des Black, avait perdu la vie le 14 Décembre 1853, à peine quelques jours avant le réveillon dont se souviendra le portrait pendant des siècles.

Eh oui… Le premier souvenir de Phineas concernant Noël était effectivement loin d'être joyeux ! Mais comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Comment le petit garçon de tout juste 6 ans qu'était le second des Black à cette époque aurait-il pu ne pas être traumatisé par un tel évènement ? Imaginez seulement sa détresse… Imaginez un deuxième fils, habitué à l'étonnante douceur de sa mère, que l'on n'imaginerait pas au regard de la froideur que tous vantaient hors du cercle familial ; aux légers reproches de son père envers sa femme, le premier ayant intérieurement peur que la deuxième féminise ses deux garçons ; aux turbulences de son ainé que Phineas ne cessait d'admirer ; aux mots hésitants de la troisième des Black, Elladora, assurément la préférée de Sirius de part leurs nombreux points communs ; au véritable rayon de soleil qu'était la dernière née, Isla, minuscule nourrisson bien plus sage que ses frères et sœur au même âge. Bref, habitué à toutes ces choses qui font que chaque famille est unique et ne peut être remplacée par une autre.

Et puis soudain, tout bascula. Sirius tomba malade, à peine trois mois après la naissance d'Isla, qui ne pouvait comprendre. Elladora, enfant aussi agitée que son aîné, se calma peu à peu au fur et à mesure que la maladie de son modèle s'aggravait, fatigant de plus en plus ce petit de tout juste 8 ans. La mère de Phineas, Ella Max, dont le nom disparaissait avec elle, devint de plus en plus fatiguée, cernée au point que les regards de ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas se chargeait de pitié à sa vue, comme si elle était l'image même du drame qui commençait avec cette terrible maladie. Le père de Phineas, Cygnus Black premier du nom, cessa ses reproches qui n'avaient plus de raison d'être, car son ainé ne serait jamais un homme, et que la mort d'un frère serait déjà de trop pour son deuxième, alors lui retirer sa mère… De toute façon, Cygnus était plongé dans un profond mutisme depuis l'annonce de la maladie de son fils, les reproches étant compris dans son silence.

Et Phineas, lui, ne savait que faire. Trop vieux pour nier la maladie, trop jeune pour qu'on la lui explique. Un désir de préserver la rare innocence qui lui restait de la part des adultes ? Peut-être. Toujours est-il que, durant les cinq longs mois que dura la souffrance de son frère et de sa famille complète, Phineas se fit discret, profitant de son aîné dès que cela lui était possible, comme s'il se doutait de l'issue finale, s'occupant de ses deux sœurs que leurs parents avaient tendance à négliger - on ne pouvait le leur reprocher, avoir un enfant atteint d'une maladie mortelle étant l'une des pires choses que peut craindre un parent digne de ce nom - bref, faisant preuve d'une maturité qui pouvait en étonner plus d'un.

Et puis Sirius poussa son dernier soupir lors d'une calme matinée de Décembre.

OoOoO

La cloche de la porte d'entrée résonna. À ce bruit, Phineas quitta la chambre de sa petite sœur Isla qui ne s'était pas réveillée pour autant et dévala l'escalier de marbre en veillant méticuleusement à claquer ses pieds contre les marches, dans une tentative désespérée de redonner vie pendant quelques secondes à la maison bien silencieuse depuis peu. L'absence totale de bruit expliquait que le petit garçon puisse entendre du troisième étage un son qu'il ne percevait pas du deuxième il y a encore quelques jours. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que cette absence de bruit devait continuer…

L'enfant sauta les dernières marches et atterrit sur l'un des tapis du hall d'entrée au moment où la cloche retentissait une deuxième fois. Il se précipita alors vers la porte, l'ouvrant à toute allure, surprenant par la même occasion l'invité impromptu qui attendait.

« Mon oncle ! s'écria Phineas d'une voix mêlant surprise et soulagement.

- Phineas ? s'étonna l'homme en entrant dans le Hall. Votre elfe de maison n'est pas là ?

- Si, mais Doris s'occupe d'Elladora, répondit l'enfant.

- Et tes parents ? »

Phineas grimaça, et le sourire apparu avec l'arrivée du frère de son père s'évanouit.

« Mère est dans l'ancienne chambre de... ». Phineas s'interrompit, hésitant. « Je l'ai entendue sangloter tout à l'heure ! Et Père est enfermé dans son bureau depuis mardi. En fait, il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis que… »

L'enfant s'arrêta et se rembrunit.

« Depuis que Sirius est mort ? demanda son oncle. »

Le garçon acquiesça silencieusement et baissa la tête. Il la releva brusquement pour demander d'un air suppliant :

« Mais… Il est vraiment mort ? On ne le reverra plus jamais ? Ce n'est pas qu'une simple farce ? »

L'adulte secoua la tête, tristement.

« Malheureusement, Phineas, ton frère est vraiment mort, et rien ni personne ne pourra le ramener, soupira le plus vieux.

- Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le droit de le voir une dernière fois ?

- Et pour faire quoi, Phineas ? Pour faire quoi ? »

L'homme avait un air si triste, si abattu devant cet enfant qui ne voulait pas comprendre, que Phineas eut l'envie, pendant un instant, de ne pas répondre à cette question qui semblait impliquer tant de choses pour cet adulte.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit le garçon, des sanglots dans la voix. Le toucher, l'embrasser, lui parler une dernière fois ? Lui dire que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, que tout cela n'était pas juste, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de nous laisser ? Que c'était un grand frère formidable, que je l'admirais, que j'étais fier d'être son cadet ? Que, tout simplement, je l'aimais ? »

Les larmes coulaient désormais sur les joues de Phineas, larmes qu'il avait jusqu'alors empêchées de couler. Parce qu'il devait être fort, pour sa famille, pour ses parents, pour ses sœurs. Parce qu'il voulait que Sirius soit fier de lui. Alors l'homme fit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas faire un jour. Il s'agenouilla face au petit garçon qui semblait si perdu et le serra contre lui, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Black laissa tomber son masque de froideur hors du cercle restreint de la famille la plus proche possible, c'est-à-dire sa femme et ses enfants.

Puis les sanglots s'arrêtèrent peu à peu, et l'enfant se calma. Phineas s'éloigna alors de son oncle toujours accroupit en essuyant d'un geste de la main ses yeux rougis. L'homme prit alors la parole :

« J'ai vu ton frère, à Sainte Mangouste, quelques heures avant sa mort. Crois-moi, petit, il ne voulait pas que tu le vois comme ça. Crois-moi, Phineas, ton frère désirait par-dessus tout que tu gardes une image de lui qui soit autre que celle que je garderais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Une image qui ne soit pas celle d'un corps maigre, pâle, exténué. Un corps froid.

- Mais il allait mieux ! protesta Phineas. Il commençait à remarcher depuis une semaine !

- Je sais, répondit l'adulte avec tristesse. »

Quelques instants encore où les deux Black se fixèrent. Puis le plus vieux se relèva, enfin.

« Tu as bien dit que ton père se trouvait dans son bureau ? demanda-t-il. Au deuxième étage ? »

Phineas acquiesça, et son oncle se dirigea alors vers les escaliers de marbre. Voyant l'enfant le suivre, il s'en étonna.

« Tu montes aussi ?

- Oui. Il faut que j'aille dans la chambre d'Isla. Je suppose qu'elle doit être réveillée, maintenant. »

Les deux Blacks commencèrent à monter vers le deuxième étage - où troisième, pour Phineas…

« Ma question était idiote, reprit l'adulte, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés.

- Un peu, oui, avoua le garçon en grimaçant. »

Enfin, les deux se séparèrent. L'homme frappa à la porte du bureau de son frère et, après un dernier regard envers Phineas, entra. Le garçon hésita un instant, curieux, puis s'approcha de l'entrée de la pièce où les deux hommes discutaient. N'entendant rien - sortilège d'Impassibilité ? - il s'éloigna de la porte et monta le dernier étage qu'il lui restait avant d'atteindre la chambre de sa dernière sœur. Lorsqu'il y entra, le bambin s'était déjà réveillé et se tenait debout, accroché aux barreaux de son petit lit. Phineas s'approcha d'elle et grimpa sur le tabouret qui avait été placé à côté du lit pour lui permettre de regarder sa petite sœur. L'enfant prit alors dans sa main une des petites menottes de la plus jeune, et de l'autre lui caressa tendrement la joue. Isla lui répondit avec un immense sourire laissant apparaître ses minuscules dents de lait. Phineas esquissa alors à son tour un léger mouvement des lèvres, mais encore trop semblable à une vague grimace. Car il suffisait d'un simple sourire du tout petit bébé pour réchauffer légèrement le cœur si triste de son grand frère.

À l'étage du dessous, un homme répétait sans cesse à son frère que celui-ci n'était en rien responsable de la mort de son fils, et qu'à aucun moment il n'avait fait défaut à son rôle de père.

Mais, bien que ne le disant pas, l'invité savait que son frère n'exercerait plus jamais son rôle de père comme il l'exerçait auparavant.

OoOoO

Le Noël ayant suivi ce drame avait été, selon Phineas, l'un des pires de toute sa vie. Son père, Cygnus, n'avait pas lâché une seule parole, malgré les innombrables tentatives d'Elladora. Quant à sa mère, elle avait fixé pendant toute la durée de ce fameux réveillon les paquets destinés à son fils défunt, paquets que celui-ci ne pourrait jamais ouvrir. Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle eu la folie de les déposer coûte que coûte au pied du sapin ? Pourquoi donc ce rappel incessant de cette mort encore si proche ? Les cadeaux étaient restés quinze jours dans le salon où se trouvait l'arbre qu'ils avaient décoré à peine trois semaines avant le décès de Sirius, à un moment où ce dernier avait semblé plus en forme. Quinze jours pendant lesquels Mrs Black ne cessa de voyager entre la chambre de son aîné et le grand salon, lorsque personne d'autre ne s'y trouvait. Puis Cygnus Black en eut marre et parla enfin, d'une voix enrouée suite à ce silence prolongé. Et ses paroles, ou plutôt ses cris, devrait-on dire, se firent entendre dans toute la maison. Sa femme, Ella, finit par répliquer, lui reprochant la rapidité de son deuil - Mais qui réellement l'avait fait ? - l'insultant de tout et n'importe quoi. Cygnus, lui, fit disparaitre les cadeaux de Sirius avec une fureur effrayante. Ce fut l'une des plus mémorables disputes qui eut lieu au sein du couple Black.

Quatre étages au dessus du salon, lieu du conflit, quatre personnes - un elfe de maison et trois enfants - se recroquevillaient les unes contre les autres, dans la chambre de Phineas. Assis par terre, appuyé contre son lit, le garçon tenait dans ses bras sa plus jeune sœur qui semblait effrayée par ce bruit qu'elle ne comprenait pas. L'elfe de maison, la Doris dont avait parlé le deuxième fils avec son oncle, se tenait juste à côté du garçon et portait quant-à-elle la petite Elladora, dont les joues étaient baignées de larmes. Tous les quatre apeurés, ils attendaient que le calme revienne.

Mais, alors que la dispute semblait durer de plus en plus, Phineas, fatigué de tous ces malheurs, resserra la petite Isla contre lui. La fillette ne pleurait pas, trop choquée, mais elle agrippa de ses minuscules mains le pull que portait son frère, les rapprochant encore plus.

La tempête ne s'arrêta pas avant que la petite ne finisse par s'endormir dans les bras de son frère.

OoOoO

Et puis les années passèrent. Le couple Black finit par oublier leur dispute, et chacun fit peu à peu son deuil. Mais la famille ne fut plus jamais la même. Ella Black cessa toutes ces marques de douceurs qui faisaient que Phineas aimait tant sa mère auparavant. Cygnus, lui, ne parla plus à ses enfants que pour des questions d'éducation, parce qu'un Black se devait désormais d'être irréprochable, tant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur du cercle familial. La discipline se durcit, et les valeurs des Sang-Purs furent poussées à leurs extrêmes… Toutes ces choses que l'on disait auparavant lors des soirées mondaines entre membres de la noblesse sorcière mais que l'on n'appliquait pas en réalité furent mises en œuvre. Phineas et ses sœurs apprirent donc la valeur du sang, l'intolérance et le mépris envers ces « races » soi-disant inférieures, et toutes les marques et coutumes nécessaires pour survivre dans le monde impitoyable qu'était la société de la noblesse (ou bourgeoisie) sorcière.

Pour compenser le manque total d'amour résultant de ces changements d'attitudes, Phineas, Elladora et Isla durent alors resserrer les liens qui se trouvaient entre eux trois.

Comme quoi, ces enfants avaient parfaitement compris que, si chacun restait de son côté, l'un ou l'autre finirait par devenir totalement dingue…

Les trois jeunes Black restaient donc ensemble la majeur partie de leur temps. Lorsque l'un avait cours avec le vieux précepteur que leurs parents leur avaient déniché, les deux autres restaient à proximité, essayant même parfois de se joindre à la leçon du jour - apprendre à plusieurs avait toujours été beaucoup plus amusant… Lorsque un deuxième se faisait gronder suite à une leçon non apprise, ses compagnons de jeu étaient là pour le consoler.

C'était ainsi que les trois enfants fonctionnaient. Être présent lorsque l'un des trois en avait besoin. Enfin, besoin… Ce n'était pas exactement ça. Chacun des trois Black essayait d'être là pour les deux autres, autant dans les bons moments que dans les mauvais. Mais bon… Vu la famille qu'ils avaient, ces mauvais moments étaient généralement plus nombreux que les bons, sans qu'ils ne soient cependant excessifs…

Un cauchemar ? Pourquoi ne pas aller voir dans la chambre d'un des deux autres s'il restait encore un peu de place dans leur lit.

Un moment d'ennui ? Et les autres, ils faisaient quoi ? Oh, bien sûr, comme tous les frères et sœurs, nos jeunes Black s'étaient déjà querellés. Mais jamais une dispute n'avait duré bien longtemps.

…trangement, cette relation n'était pas parfaitement égale entre les trois enfants. Ainsi, le lien entre Isla et Phineas était légèrement plus intense qu'entre Phineas et Elladora ou entre Isla et Elladora. Certes, ce n'était pas très perceptible, même pour ces enfants. Ainsi, lorsque Isla se réveillait la nuit, c'était d'abord chez Phineas qu'elle voulait se rendre. Lorsque Phineas s'ennuyait, il se tournait en premier lieu vers Isla, puis se dirigeait vers Elladora si la première était occupée. Pourquoi ? Cela restait difficilement explicable, même pour le Phineas de plusieurs siècles qui demeurait encore et toujours dans son tableau. Elladora s'en était-elle aperçu ? Phineas ne l'avait jamais su. Selon toute vraisemblance, non. Du moins, pas à cet âge. Après, une fois devenue adulte, qui sait ? Ils avaient tous tellement changé entre leur petite enfance et l'âge adulte…

Jusqu'au jour où Phineas devint grand et entra à Poudlard, pour la fierté de ses parents. Le garçon avait attendu avec impatience ce moment, même s'il redoutait sans se l'avouer la séparation avec ses sœurs qui résulterait de cette arrivée à Poudlard.

Et, en effet, l'école les sépara. Phineas se retrouva à Serpentard et reçut les félicitations de ses parents - rien que ce fait méritait que ce jour soit marqué d'une pierre blanche. Les premières semaines, le garçon correspondit un maximum avec ses sœurs par hiboux. Puis les lettres s'espacèrent. D'une enveloppe tous les jours au début Septembre, Phineas passa à une par semaine à la fin Septembre, puis à une par mois. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui pour les vacances de Noël, le garçon n'avait rien envoyé depuis au moins un mois et demi.

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses entre les trois enfants alors âgés de 12, 9 et 6 ans - Phineas étant de fin d'année, il avait donc eu 12 ans peu avant les vacances de Noël*. Mais, si Elladora comprenait parfaitement que son frère n'avait pas que ça à faire de leur envoyer des hiboux répétant inlassablement la même chose, il n'en était pas de même pour Isla.

OoOoO

Phineas se réveilla en sursaut, sans savoir pourquoi. Puis les coups contre sa porte résonnèrent à nouveau. Et garçon se redressa alors, et, à la lueur de ce qui restait du feu de cheminé de sa chambre, alla ouvrir. La fillette, encore si petite à cet âge, entra alors, étonnant son grand-frère.

« Isla ? »

La susnommée acquiesça silencieusement.

« Que fais-tu là ? demanda Phineas.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondit Isla en baissant la tête.

- Oh. »

Ce fut tout ce que répondit son frère.

« Je peux venir avec toi ?

- Mais… Il est tard, tu sais. Tu ne devrais pas plutôt retourner dans ton lit ? »

Et dire qu'à peine quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ! Isla fixa sombrement son frère, avant de rabaisser la tête et de reculer lentement.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, marmonna tristement la fillette. »

Et Phineas, de plus en plus perplexe.

« Eh ! Attends ! »

La garçon lui attrapa le bras et la retint, la faisant le regarder.

« Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? »

Voyant qu'Isla ne voulait pas répondre, Phineas l'entraina dans sa chambre. Il la souleva alors, la déposa sur son lit, se glissa sous les couvertures et rabattit les draps sur eux. C'est alors qu'il se rapprocha un maximum de sa petite sœur, afin de la serrer dans ses bras. Calant la tête de la fillette contre son épaule, il lui caressa les cheveux, les embrassant parfois délicatement, avant de poser son menton contre le haut du crâne de sa sœur.

Comme avant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura-t-il.

- Tu m'as manqué, répondit Isla en se calant plus confortablement contre son frère. J'ai eu l'impression que tu nous avais oubliées, moi et Dora…

- Mais non, chuchota son frangin. Qui est-ce qui t'a mis des idées pareilles dans la tête ? »

Isla haussa doucement les épaules.

« Personne… C'est juste que… »

Elle s'arrêta alors, pensive et se sentant légèrement idiote.

« On n'avait quasiment aucune nouvelle de toi ! soupira la fillette.

- Mais… Je vous ai écrit ! protesta Phineas.

- Au début, oui. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus tes lettres se faisaient rares, lui reprocha Isla. Dora a dit que c'était normal, que tu avais une vie toi-aussi, que tu étais grand et que tu avais probablement autre chose à faire qu'écrire à des enfants comme nous. »

La petite fille s'interrompit, comme si elle cherchait ses mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle avait alors ressenti. Phineas attendit qu'elle poursuive.

« Moi, reprit-elle enfin, j'ai plus vu ça comme un abandon… Comme si tu ne te rappelais plus de tes sœurs. »

Pour étonné, Phineas l'était. Et il se retrouvait à court de mots face à cette enfant qu'il avait visiblement déçue.

« Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas que c'était si important pour toi. »

Isla haussa les épaules.

« Il faut juste que je m'habitue à ne plus te voir tous les jours… Et dire que dans trois ans, je me retrouverais toute seule.

- Je sais, soupira Phineas. Qu'il est dur parfois de grandir… »

La petite fille sourit, amusée.

« Moi, j'ai hâte de grandir pour vous rejoindre à Poudlard. »

Petit rire de la part de Phineas.

« Ne sois pas si pressée ! se moqua son frère.

- Roh, c'est bon… marmonna Isla. »

Nouveau silence. Phineas commençait à se rendormir, sa petite sœur dans ses bras, lorsque cette dernière se remit à parler :

« Dit, tu crois qu'il va venir, le Père Noël ?

- Oui oui, bien sûr, répondit son frère après une légère hésitation. »

Croire au Père Noël semblait alors si étrange à Phineas, lui qui avait abandonné toutes ses illusions à la mort de son aîné…

Et ce « Père Noël » était effectivement venu cette année-là, si on en croyait l'air absolument ravi qu'abordaient Isla et Elladora le matin de Noël, en ouvrant leurs paquets au pied du sapin. Elladora ne devait plus croire à ce grand bonhomme vêtu de rouge qui soi-disant apportait des cadeaux aux enfants sages, mais ses souvenirs restaient moins marqués que ceux de Phineas qui continuait à associer Noël avec la mort de son frère.

Puis la nouvelle année arriva encore une fois. Phineas retourna à Poudlard, abandonnant à nouveau ses petites sœurs. Il veilla cependant à rentrer à toutes les vacances, et essaya d'envoyer un peu plus de lettres qu'il n'en envoyait les mois précédant Noël. Puis sa Première Année se termina, et l'enfant retourna chez lui pour deux mois qui parurent bien trop courts aux yeux du trio.

Une année passa, puis une autre. Elladora entra alors elle-aussi au collège situé en Ecosse, et fut répartie à Serpentard, comme son frère qui l'accueillit aussi chaleureusement qu'il pouvait se le permettre, étant entouré de tous ces fils et filles des grandes familles où l'écart aux règles était impardonnable.

Les trois années où Isla se retrouva totalement seule furent pour le moins ennuyeuses. Elle demanda d'abord à ses parents s'il n'était pas possible de lui faire rencontrer une fille de son âge, avec qui elle pourrait jouer. Mais après quelques jours passés en compagnie d'Emilie Croupton, fille d'une famille de Sang-Purs prenant de plus en plus d'importance ces derniers temps, Isla décida qu'il était préférable de ne pas avoir de compagnons de jeu du tout plutôt qu'une fille capricieuse et malhonnête collée à soi. Elle se rabattit donc sur la bibliothèque du cinquième étage, juste à côté de la chambre de Phineas. Mais bon… Comme occupation, il y avait largement mieux.

Enfin, alors qu'Elladora rentrait en Quatrième Année et Phineas en Sixième, Isla put aller à Poudlard.

Mais, contrairement à son frère et sa sœur, elle n'alla pas à Serpentard, visiblement pas assez ambitieuse. …tait-ce dû à ces années passées dans la bibliothèque ? Ou à sa curiosité constante ? Toujours est-il qu'Isla se retrouva à Serdaigle.

Si ses parents et sa sœur acceptèrent cette répartition sans trop de problèmes, Serdaigle restant tout de même une bonne maison selon eux, Phineas, lui, eut nettement plus de mal à pardonner à sa petite sœur sa non-répartition à Serpentard.

OoOoO

Isla entra dans la Grande Salle avec les autres Premières Années de sa maison. S'asseyant à la table des Serdaigle, elle vit sa sœur lui faire un rapide sourire avant de retourner à sa conversation avec ceux de son année. Isla porta son regard sur l'une des extrémités de la table des verts et argents, où se réunissaient tous les Sangs-Purs Serpentard des Sixièmes et Septièmes Années. Phineas était avec eux, comme toujours. Et, à l'identique des deux semaines précédentes, son frère ne lui accorda pas un regard.

La Serdaigle soupira. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers sa sœur, qui lui fit une grimace compatissante. « Cela lui passera », qu'elle lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant, la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient parlées, en réalité… Reportant son attention sur ses camarades de dortoir, elle prit part à leur conversation, se servit de toasts qu'elle tartina de marmelade et versa du thé dans sa tasse.

Lorsque, regardant à nouveau la table des Serpentards, elle vit son frère se lever, seul, et se diriger vers le Hall d'entrée.

Isla finit alors avec précipitation son toast et se leva elle-aussi, afin d'essayer de rejoindre Phineas avant qu'elle ne le perde de vue. Sa sortie intrigua ses camarades de Serdaigle, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

Une fois la Grande Salle derrière elle, Isla chercha son frère des yeux, et l'aperçut montant les escaliers. Une seule idée en tête, le rattraper à temps, elle courut à sa suite.

« Phineas ! cria-t-elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres de lui. »

Mais le Serpentard l'ignora. …nervée, sa sœur lui agrippa l'épaule dès que cela lui était possible et le fit se retourner. Phineas, trop surpris de l'énervement de la Serdaigle, ne protesta pas lorsqu'elle l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle referma la porte derrière elle qu'il se renfrogna.

« Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Isla. C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Mais tu m'ignores depuis deux semaines ! Je croyais que tu avais quand même un peu plus de considération que cela pour ta sœur ! Alors un simple « bonjour » de ta part me ravirait ! »

Phineas se ferma d'autant plus et haussa les épaules, marmonna un vague « 'Lut » que sa sœur eut du mal à entendre.

« Je ne te comprends pas, reprit Isla en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu aussi fermé à tout ? Ma non-répartition à Serpentard te gène tant que ça ? Pourtant, même nos parents si obtus ne l'ont pas mal pris ! Dora a d'ailleurs dit que Serdaigle n'était pas une mauvaise maison ! Mais tu vas répondre, à la fin ? »

Oulah… Lorsqu'une Black s'énerve, ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour la personne d'en face…

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, lui répondit sombrement Phineas.

- C'est sûr que je ne peux pas comprendre quelque chose si tu ne me parles même pas ! ironisa sa petite sœur. »

Elle s'interrompit, attendant vainement une réponse de la part de son frère. Voyant que celui-ci ne prononçait toujours rien de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà dit, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte, rageuse, après un dernier regard méprisant à son frère si froid.

« Serdaigle n'est pas Serpentard, répliqua alors Phineas, alors qu'Isla avait la main sur la poignée de porte. Celle-ci se retourna lentement, tout en gardant sa main là où elle était.

- Non, sans blague, je n'avais pas encore remarqué, railla la Première Année. C'est seulement ça, ton excuse ?

- Tu vois ? s'exclama son frère. Tu ne comprends pas ! Pour tous ces _Oh Combien Nobles_Sangs-Purs, c'est une véritable honte d'avoir un parent qui ne soit pas à Serpentard, surtout quand le dit parent est un frère ou une sœur dont on a vanté les mérites !

- Je te fais honte, c'est ça ? murmura Isla en pâlissant. »

Son frère soupira, cherchant ses mots. Il semblait beaucoup moins froid, tout-à-coup…

« Non, Isla, je n'ai pas honte de toi, répondit Phineas. D'ailleurs, quiconque te connaissant ne pourrait qu'être fier de la jeune sorcière que tu es. Mais mets-toi à ma place ! À Serpentard, je suis un des membres les plus influents parmi les Sixièmes et Septièmes Années. Je suis un Black, avec une famille prestigieuse, et, de surcroit, un bon élève, préfet, avec de fortes chances d'être Préfet-en-Chef l'année prochaine !

- Fais attention Phineas, l'interrompit faiblement sa sœur, tes chevilles gonflent… »

La tentative de blague - certes, loin d'être réellement drôle - fit sourire le Serpentard.

« Je ne rigole pas ! protesta-t-il. Demande un peu à ta sœur l'importance que possède ton frère au sein des Serpentard ! Crois-moi, tu serais étonnée !

- À ce point ? demanda Isla en écarquillant les yeux. »

Phineas acquiesça.

« Bref, reprit le jeune homme. Toujours est-il que les Serpentard ne se gênent pas pour marmonner derrière mon dos, tout cela parce que tu t'es retrouvée à Serdaigle. Oh, personnellement, la surprise de la nouvelle passée, je ne t'en veux pas… Comme te l'a déjà dit Dora, Serdaigle est quand même une bonne maison, bien mieux que Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor ! Mais ta non-répartition à Serpentard m'a fait perdre une partie du respect que j'avais durement obtenu ces dernières années. Il faut donc que je fasse très attention et que je ne me permette aucun écart. Tu comprends ? »

Au tour de sa sœur de hocher la tête en signe d'accord.

« Donc, le fait de m'ignorer est obligatoire ? grimaça Isla.

- Obligatoire, je ne pense pas, soupira Phineas. Disons que je préfère t'éviter le temps que l'affaire se tasse. En attendant, je pense que nous devrions nous en tenir aux conversations en privé !

- Génial, marmonna Isla. »

C'est vrai que s'entendre dire qu'il était préférable pour une durée indéterminée d'être ignorée par son propre frère ne devait pas être excessivement agréable.

« Bon, reprit le Serpentard. Puisque nous devons profiter de quelques rares moments volés par-ci par-là, autant qu'ils ne soient pas gaspillés ! »

La jeune Serdaigle haussa les sourcils, intriguée. Phineas sourit, amusé de l'incompréhension de sa sœur, et alla s'assoir sur l'une des tables de la salle. Enfin, il demanda :

« Alors, tes premières semaines à Poudlard ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Enfin, si on exclut mon ignorance, finit-il en grimaçant. »

Isla leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, son frère était parfois incompréhensible ! Il devait bien être la seule personne capable de ne plus parler à une autre puis de lui demander de ses nouvelles à peine dix minutes plus tard…

Enfin, la jeune Serdaigle commença la liste de toutes ces choses qui lui avaient plu et déplu ces dernières semaines…

OoOoO

Finalement, l'affaire avait vite cessé de « scandaliser » ces Serpentards, et Isla put très vite reparler en public avec son frère.

Et le temps, inlassablement, s'écoulait. Les jours, puis les semaines, les mois et les années passèrent. Phineas quitta Poudlard alors qu'Elladora et Isla rentraient respectivement en Sixième et Troisième Année. Deux ans plus tard, la plus jeune se retrouvait comme la seule Black au collège. Isla revoyait certes son frère et sa sœur aux vacances scolaires et à certaines sorties à Pré-au-lard, mais qu'est-ce que quelques dizaines de jours face aux centaines d'autres où elle ne les voyait pas ?

Selon Phineas, ce fut à ce moment-là que la scission entre les croyances de la jeune fille et celles des Black s'opéra. Mais de cela, il ne s'en rendit compte que bien plus tard. Lorsque, bien après l'époque de Poudlard et quelques temps après l'annonce des fiançailles arrangées entre un membre de la famille Flint et la jeune Isla, cette dernière disparut véritablement de la communauté sorcière.

OoOoO

L'évènement en question arriva à une vitesse fulgurante, sans aucun préambule. Phineas lui-même ne s'en douta à aucun moment. Pourtant, de l'ensemble de la famille, il était sans aucun doute celui qui connaissait le mieux Isla. Mais non. Comme tant d'autres, il ne vit rien venir.

À vrai dire, tout semblait aller parfaitement bien. Mr et Mrs Black désiraient marier leur plus jeune fille à un bon parti, Elladora ayant déclaré qu'elle ne voulait pas épouser quiconque, préférant au mariage une vie professionnelle - un fait rarissime, à cette époque. Le choix de Cygnus et Ella s'était alors porté sur le fils ainé des Flint, une famille bourgeoise peu riche mais encore très influente politiquement, qui ne voyait que des avantages à se lier avec une des grandes familles sorcières, notamment avec la dot que le mariage leur rapporterait. De plus, cela permettait aux Black un futur allié politique intéressant si les premiers souhaitaient un bon poste pour leur unique fils. Lorsque la nouvelle de ce futur évènement fut annoncée à la principale intéressée à qui on ne demandait pas son avis, Isla ne fit aucun commentaire, comme si le mariage arrangé ne la dérangeait pas.

Et pourtant !

C'est ainsi que, du jour au lendemain, Phineas ne vit plus jamais la plus jeune de ses sœurs.

OoOoO

L'ancien Serpentard attendait, consultant régulièrement sa montre. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Isla était en retard. Le fait en lui-même se trouvait inquiétant ! La jeune femme, d'habitude toujours ponctuelle, avait plus d'une demi-heure de retard !

Pourtant, pour ce que Phineas en savait, leur soirée hebdomadaire au restaurant n'avait pas été déplacée ! À moins qu'Isla ne le lui ai dit et qu'il l'ai oublié… Non, l'ancienne Serdaigle ne lui avait absolument rien dit à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas fait aucune allusion à ce repas.

Ou alors c'était elle qui avait oublié ce restaurant ? Peut-être que, trop chamboulée par l'annonce du mariage, elle ne s'en était pas rappelée ? Car, même si Isla n'avait fait aucune remarque lors du repas où leurs parents leur informaient du mariage, son frère, lui, savait qu'elle avait été surprise de la soudaineté du fait : en effet, l'ancienne Serdaigle n'avait quitté le collège que depuis deux ans ! Certes, à son âge, beaucoup de jeunes filles étaient déjà mariées, mais Isla avait espéré avoir un peu plus de répit. Malheureusement, elle ne l'avait pas eu, et Phineas en avait été désolé pour elle. La sachant désappointée, son frère avait donc espéré lui redonner le sourire lors de cette soirée qu'il avait attendu avec impatience depuis le fameux repas avec leurs parents, le dimanche dernier.

À bien y réfléchir, Phineas n'avait absolument pas vu sa sœur durant les quatre jours séparant le repas familial de cette soirée. Peut-être avait-elle voulu le prévenir de son indisponibilité, mais ne l'avait pas pu ?

Une heure, et toujours personne. Le jeune homme attendit une demi-heure de plus, avant de rentrer chez lui, déçu.

Tout dépité qu'il était, il ne vit pas la lettre qui avait été glissée sous la porte de son appartement lorsqu'il ouvrit celle-ci. Il ne la remarqua que le lendemain matin, alors qu'il s'en allait au Ministère pour son travail. Lorsqu'il vit l'écriture sur le devant de l'enveloppe, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Isla ne lui écrivait jamais de lettres, préférant généralement lui dire ce qu'elle avait à lui dire de vive voix.

Enfin, quand Phineas eut finit de lire le parchemin qu'elle lui avait laissé, il ne sut comment réagir. Oubliant le Ministère et tous les dossiers qui l'attendaient, il se précipita chez ses parents. Ce qu'il y vit lui confirma tout ce que lui avait dit cette maudite lettre. Dans le salon du premier étage, où le jeune Black croyait trouver ses parents, une terrible tempête semblait être passée. Des vases avaient visiblement été jetés sur les différents murs, et leurs débris traînaient au sol. Par-ci par-là, Phineas vit aussi des restes d'assiettes en porcelaine, et les portes-fenêtres de plusieurs petites armoires avaient été brisées. Mais le pire se trouvait sur la célèbre tapisserie de la maison Black où était inscrit en grand « La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black ». Si, en apparence, la tapisserie semblait être l'un des rares objets épargnés par la fureur de Mrs Black, il n'en était rien : car, là où le prénom d'Isla aurait dû se trouver, il ne restait rien, si ce n'est qu'un simple petit trou rond aux bords noircis.

Alors, désespéré, Phineas transplana chez lui. Enfin, il pleura comme il n'avait que rarement pleuré, ou, du moins, comme il n'avait pas pleuré depuis si longtemps, et laissa tomber sur le sol la lettre qu'il avait gardé dans sa main durant toute sa courte visite chez ses parents.

_« Phineas,  
À l'heure où tu liras cette lettre, je serais loin. Probablement trop loin à ton goût. Je suis désolée.  
Dimanche, toi seul a compris la nature du trouble me possédant. Tu as toujours su que je n'étais pas faite pour tous ces mariages arrangés, bals mondains, règles impitoyables et autres fantaisies des Sangs-Purs. Tu as pensé que cela s'arrangerait avec le temps, que je finirais par aimer cette société à laquelle je n'arrivais pas à appartenir pleinement. Tu as eu tord.  
J'ai vingt ans, et tu dois me considérer comme morte. Parce que je ne fais plus partie de ce monde, et que je m'en vais à tout jamais. Encore une fois, je suis désolée.  
À l'heure où tu liras cette lettre, je serais avec un autre homme dans un lieu que tu ne connais pas. Cet homme s'appelle Bob Hitchens et je l'aime. Je sais que toi, tu ne l'aimeras pas. Tu aurais pu passer outre son statut de moldu. Mais pas celui de l'homme qui t'auras enlevé à tout jamais ta sœur. Je me répète, mais je suis désolée.  
Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée. Je ne te le dirais jamais assez, mais je suis désolée. De partir comme ça, à quelques jours de Noël. De l'aimer assez pour risquer les foudres de nos parents. Pour risquer les tiennes. Je t'en supplie, Phineas, ne me recherche pas. Ne cherche pas l'homme à qui je dois tout. Le tuer me briserait plus profondément que n'importe quoi.  
Jamais je ne finirais mariée à un homme qui ne me considèrera que comme un splendide objet à afficher en public. De cela aussi, je suis désolée.  
Ici s'arrête notre histoire, Phineas. Celle de deux enfants qui auront été là l'un pour l'autre dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais. Celle de deux enfants qui se sont soutenus lorsqu'ils ont grandi. Celle de deux enfants qui se sont séparés trop tôt, mais jamais définitivement. Qui ne se reverront plus jamais.  
Encore une dernière fois, je suis désolée.  
Isla, ta petite sœur qui t'aime. »_

Et Phineas pleurait. La lettre, il la garderait toute sa vie. Les restaurants avec Isla, il n'en ferait plus. Les repas de fête en famille ne seraient plus les mêmes. Noël, symbole durant leurs années Poudlard de leurs retrouvailles, serait désormais le symbole de leur séparation. Et Phineas savait que, peu importait le nombre de jours, de mois, d'années où il rechercherait désespérément la présence de sa sœur en Angleterre et même ailleurs, jamais il ne la retrouverait.

OoOoO

« Phineas ? répéta le professeur Dumbledore, à la fois inquiet et intrigué. »

Enfin, l'interpellé releva la tête.

« Oui, Albus ? »

Le directeur resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de demander :

« À quoi pensiez-vous, mon cher ? Vous sembliez bien triste, tout à coup…

- Ce n'est rien, soupira Phineas. Juste des souvenirs qui reviennent à la même période de l'année… »

Albus haussa les sourcils, mais, voyant que l'ancien Serpentard n'avait aucunement l'intention d'en dire plus, il fit ce qu'il était venu faire, c'est-à-dire remplir son pot des bonbons aux citrons qu'il avait reçu de Mrs Pomfresh.

Phineas, lui, soupira encore une fois, se répétant intérieurement qu'il aurait tant aimé revoir une dernière fois sa chère Isla avant de mourir.

* * *

* Comme Hermione qui va bientôt avoir 12 ans lorsqu'elle entre en Première Année à Poudlard.


End file.
